The Party
by Sleepwalkingnun
Summary: Rosemary one-shot AU. Kanaya needs a fake girlfriend, Rose happens to be the first girl she sees.


Rose Lalonde walked into her Stepbrother Dave's party alone, and she intended to leave that way. She had never been one for loud music, group drinking, and strangers hitting on her. Unfortunately, when Dave and his roommate, John, invited her to their party, she made a point to prove that she does have a conventional sense of fun (as well as an unconventional sense).

The blonde only vaguely knew most of the people at the party: the blind girl from her Intro to Law class, the pretentious hipster from her Chemistry course. She decided to grab a drink and hang out with Jade Harley, her friend since highschool. The two were practically inseparable after Jade moved to the United States, but Jade was far more social. If you went to Alternia University, you knew Jade Harley.

"Rose, hey! I'm so glad you came!" Jade patted her friend on the back as they walked to a quieter part of the house. "You'll have a great time, I know it! This is a good time to branch out and meet people other than me, Dave, and John."

"I'm just here to save myself from ridicule down the road. One or two drinks, then I am going home. These things just don't grab my interest." Rose glanced towards the door, already planning her escape. Just then, the door opened.

In walked a tall, intimidating girl with long black hair, thick glasses, and an arrogant smirk. Rose was unable to look away. Following quickly behind her was a small, wiry boy with a floppy mohawk. The girl confidently strutted in with the mousey boy close behind.

"Oh no, Vriska. Of course she'd be here." Jade sighed as she averted her eyes, trying to get Rose to do the same. "You remember Vriska? She had a fling with John, but now I guess she's with Tavros...I might need a drink for this," as Jade made a beeline for the refrigerator, Rose was left alone trying to recall where she'd heard of this mysterious Vriska. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her shoulders tightly.

"I Need You To Do Something For Me."

Rose stammered as a tall, thin girl wheeled her around and looked into her eyes. "You...you what?"

"Just Go Along With This. Trust Me I'll Make It Up To You." The stranger whispered urgently.

The next thing Rose Lalonde knew, she was being pulled to the center of a very large group of people. Standing directly across from her, giving a disapproving smirk, was Vriska. Rose tried not to notice, instead she focused on the strange girl gently slipping her hand into Rose's. The girl squeezed her hand questioningly, looking for approval. Rose, albeit a bit confused, squeezed her soft hand for approval.

"So, Kanaya. Who's the new girlfriend?" Vriska questioned.

"Rose. My name is Rose."

"That's greaaaaaaaat! Tavros and I were just talking about how cute you two are, Kanaya. How long have you two been dating?"

"About Three Weeks. We Were At A Party And She Was The Prettiest One There," the stranger, apparently named Kanaya, answered nervously.

"Well that's just fantastic. Rose, we'll have to get together sometime and talk about how fussy Kanaya can be. She has the cutest little controling quirks, doesn't she?"

Upon this first interaction with Vriska, Rose could already tell that she hated her. "Actually, I find Kan's protectiveness to be charming." The shot in the dark seemed to work as Kanaya let a little sigh of relief beside her. "It was nice finally meeting you, Vriska. Kanaya has told me just as much about your..." she looked the taller girl up and down, "...habits."

Kanaya squeezed Rose's hand a bit harder. "I Think That's Enough Social Interaction For Me Tonight. Rose Let Us Get Out Of Here. It Was Nice To See You Again Vriska, And It's Nice To Finally Meet You Tavros." The darker girl lead them to a side room, away from the steaming girl and her bewildered boyfriend.

"I Apologize For That. We Dated, But She's Moved On. I Had To Prove I Didn't Care Anymore. You Were The Most Impressive Candidate. I'm So Sorry." Kanaya nervously looked away, embarrased by her confession of attraction and forced involvement.

Rose giggled. This entire situation was rather hilarious, after all. She definitely wasn't complaining that Kanaya thought she was attractive, either.

The shorter girl leaned upwards and slowly kissed Kanaya on the cheek. "So...was getting out of here a promise?"


End file.
